The Metamorphosis of Shinobu Oshino
by Phrantic
Summary: Shinobu refuses to drink Araragis blood, since it's generating weird feelings for him, which she can't understand and Black Hanekawa gets addicted to catnip. I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction. Rated M for language, stupid ideas (catnip...I mean what the hell...) and mostly smut. :)
1. The Metamorphosis of Shinobu Oshino

**The Metamorphosis of Shinobu Oshino**

**This story takes place during the second season of the Monogatari Series. It's my very first Fanfiction so please be gentle with me^^ It's gonna be very lemony so if you're offended by nudity etc. please don't read it :D I'd love to hear some reviews. [English isn't my native language so sorry for grammar fails :) ]**

It wasn't the first time Shinobu saw Araragi Koyomi naked. Since she lived in his shadow to prevent her from dying, she was following him around everywhere. She was there when he was going to school, she was there when he visited Senjougahara, she was there when he talked to Hachikuji so she was also there when he was taking his baths. Normally she stayed in his shadow so the sun wouldn't harm her, but it was annoying and also kind of boring. Especially because he wouldn't buy her the donuts she wanted. It was exhausting. Everyday the same procedure. He got out of bed, got dressed, ate some breakfast, tried to avoid his sisters who were always trying to find out how far he got with Senjougahara and then went to school. On the way to school he often met Hachikuji, tried to grope her and complained about her saying his name wrong. When he arrived he tried to lead a conversation with class rep Hanekawa and then sitting there all day long waiting for it to be over. Shinobu wanted something to happen. Something that would blow away the boredom, but the days remained the same.

"Hey Master?" she carefully asked when they were sitting around in his room doing nothing again. "What is it Shinobu...?" he replied, looking a little bit tired. It was one of those hot days again, on which Shinobu would've been thrilled to just cover the sun with a towel so she wouldn't have to sneak around in the corners to avoid it. Araragi opened the window, so a slight breeze could come in, cooling them at least for a few degrees. "Could you do me a favor? I want some donuts...on the way home I saw that Mr. Donut has a special sale again today. 3 Donuts for the price of 2. I would really love to have some now. I guess it's been a couple of years since you last bought me donuts. You know me well enough. I normally wouldn't beg you for something but this heat and the boredom is killing me...I'm just asking for this one thing." Shinobu quietly said. Araragi could see a sweat drop running down her cheek. He followed its way down with his eyes, till it rested on her chin for a moment, dropping a few seconds later on her white skirt, leaving a small stain. Her big green eyes looked at him begging. "I bought you some last week. I told you I can't spend all my money for donuts, just that you are happy." She leaned her head on her hand and glanced at him through her fingers. He knew she was devastated. Shinobu looked like always but the bond that connected the both of them was so strong, that he knew exactly how she felt. He could see her emotions, like he could see her fluffy blonde hair and the pink ribbon on her skirt. He was used to it but the way she looked at him gave him goose bumps. Not that he was scared of her, he knew she wouldn't harm him. (Who would buy her donuts when he was dead?) But he pitied her a little. She never begged for anything and he couldn't bear her gaze on his face anymore. "Alright, alright...stop doing that you know I can't stand it when you do that. I'll buy you donuts... ." He saw a little smile flashing over her face and a small wave of happiness and the feeling of success flew through his body. It wasn't his own feelings. He knew he lost this mental battle...again. It was a trick Shinobu used, since she found out that Araragi was feeling extremely guilty when he denied her something and she was pretending to feel sad. The emotions he received felt so real that he couldn't see the difference and always gave in, so she wouldn't transpher her wrong feelings to him anymore. Actually he felt something behind those fake emotions...a weakness she tried to hide from him. It was exhaustion and the feeling of getting a flue. Araragi knew it was, because she didn't suck his blood for quite a while now. He was happy because it was always really painful for him, but he also knew that they couldn't procrastinate it much longer or else Shinobu would die. The vampire lady got up and put her extremely big sunhat on. She smirked at him and walked out of the door. He followed her a tad annoyed by her boldness but he also was happy that he could get out of the hot room and get a little movement.

Outside Shinobu walked in his shadow behind him. He still could feel her good mood and smiled. "Why didn't we take your bike, Master? It's much more comfortable than walking the whole way..." she complained. "I left it at the school. Some dude cut my tires. Don't you remember? You were with me when I saw it." The look on her face was pure surprise. She actually didn't remember, which was very unusual for her. Normally she remembered every moment connected to Koyomi. "Something wrong Shinobu?" Araragi asked with a confused look on his face. Shinobu tried to shake the weird sense off which was growing in her stomach and replied "Kukuku...Master of course everything is alright. The heat is just brutal that's all." Shinobu had a bad feeling. Since she was sucking only Araragis blood on a regular basis, she developed an odd fondness for him. It was a strange feeling for her, since she never experienced anything like this before. It was just terrible and she wanted it to disappear. In order to prevent it, she stopped sucking his blood a while back which lead to more often appearing memory gaps and faintness. Of course she didn't tell him. Why would she? She was the vampire queen, Shinobu Oshino Heart-under-blade, and he just a regular human. It was none of his business. Araragi wasn't suspecting anything of Shinobus feelings towards him and just kept walking in the direction of the Donut Shop as he suddenly recognized that Shinobu was falling behind him getting slower and slower. He slowed down as well and smiled at her. He knew how hard it must be for her to walk in a sun like that. To cheer her up, he took her hand and tried to provide her as much shadow as he could. She looked at him thankfully and they finished their way to Mr. Donut.

Araragi and Shinobu sat at a table in a corner which was as far away from the windows as possible, each on one site. The blonde vampire had a table of different flavored Donuts in front of her. She was devouring them one after another. A little bit of frosting still stuck to her upper lip. As she sat there waiting for the load of food to sink down she took a curl of her hair and played around with it. Araragi glanced at her silently, wondering what she was thinking about. She was a really pretty girl he realized. Although he liked girls with short hair, he thought by himself that this extremely blonde hair was kind of arousing. Having that in mind Shinobu placed her head on the table and dozed off. He caught himself studying her body from her tiny feet wandering up her petite legs. His gaze rested a while on her almost not visible breasts and ended at her pointy ears. She still lay with her head on the table not moving a millimeter. He poked her arm and felt how cold she was. Normally her arm was rather warm but even with the hot temperatures her skin felt like she was completely frosted. "Shinobu? Is everything okay?" Araragi asked concerned. She didn't answer. She heard his question but she was feeling so weak. She knew she needed to suck his blood but they were in the wrong place for such a thing and she also didn't want those feelings to come back. So she just grabbed his arm and glanced at him with moist eyes. His eyes widened and he stood up in an instant. He softly shook her but as she didn't react he also knew what he had to do. He lifted her in his arms and carried her outside. He ran almost the whole way back home where he sneaked in the bathroom trying not to alert his sisters. He locked the door and started undressing Shinobu. He placed her in the bathtub and filled it with warm water while rubbing her arms and her body softly with a flannel. He undressed himself and got in the bathtub as well. It wasn't a big deal as they were always taking a bath together. They were used to it and so they were once again together in the tub.

"Shinobu..." he said quietly as he pulled her closer so she could bite in the soft spot in his neck. "My Master..." she replied as she buried her sharp teeth in his neck starting to suck his blood out. He felt the pain and quivered but didn't say a word. He knew it would only take about a minute till she regained her 'health' so he endured it and closed his eyes.

As Shinobu was sucking his blood she felt that the odd feeling was coming back, but in her weak state she didn't mind it. Actually she enjoyed it and just couldn't let go of him. She sucked and sucked the warm, red juice out of his neck as she recognized what happened. She was sucking on that soft spot for several minutes without noticing it and so she was suddenly flooded by a too familiar sensation. Her body started to change. First slowly but gradually faster, she was growing, her hair got longer, her lineaments got harder and suddenly she was back in her old grown-up body in which she once made Araragi a vampire.

Araragi was concerned. Shinobu was usually done after a short time, but now she was still on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw sitting in front of him in the bathtub...a naked really attractive women with pointy ears, long blond hair and big, firm breasts with cute pink nipples on them. His eyes got big and he was completely speechless. This wasn't the Shinobu from a couple of minutes ago...this was the Shinobu who made him a vampire and fought against Yotsugi and Yozuru. Shinobu blushed and stared into his eyes. He recognized, that he got hard and tried to hide it by pushing his legs unobtrusively together. His face got really red and he felt a heat wave through his body.

Shinobu was a different person now. She was much stronger and mightier and, what she would have never expected, was extremely attracted to Araragi. She saw his broad shoulders and his flat abdomen and got really aroused by this look he presented her. The vampire was confused. "How can I be this excited by just some human?" she thought. But although they were in the water she felt how she got really wet. She wanted him. Right now. She couldn't explain those feelings but she knew that they were there. Shinobu looked down and saw Araragi crossing his legs. The bond which connected the two of them was so strong, that she could feel that he was really aroused by her naked body. It tangled her mind a bit but she understood him because of the strong connection. Araragi was still a little stunned by her amazing body so she took the opportunity and slowly let her hand wander up his leg to his, now almost fully erect penis.

Araragi sat there still a little confused, as he felt Shinobus hand wander up to his errection. He never had intercourse with Senjougahara and also never with any other girl, so he always had to take care of his 'problem' by himself. The last time he did it was before he turned into a vampire because he was too embarrassed to do it in the presence of Shinobu. So he was completely loaded and his cock was twitching with every centimeter Shinobus hand was moving upward. Finally she grabbed his member and slowly started stroking it up and down. He didn't resist at all. Her grip was hard but also very soft and gentle. He couldn't believe it. This hot girl was jerking him off while they were in the bathtub...

Shinobu had regained her full powers. She felt as good as never before and she felt even better while touching Araragi. This boy...this...human was turning her on so hard. She wanted him right now. The vampire lady leaned forward and stared into Koyomis eyes. Their lips touched.

It was the most gentle and soft kiss Araragi ever had experienced. Not even Senjougaharas kisses felt this good. It was like their lips melted and as he opened his mouth, her tongue entered it and searched for his. Their tongues merged to one and Araragi thought that he was about to come. Of course he was just extremely horny and through this surprise act by Shinobu the thrill was much bigger.

Shinobu wanted him. So bad. She wanted his dick and she would do anything to get it. She stopped kissing his mouth and focused on his neck again. A small stream of blood was flowing out of the wound on his neck, over his chest and down into the bathwater. Shinobu licked it clean and caressed his neck, kissing him on the wound and continuing on his chest. Her tongue wandered down his flat belly and finally reached his member.

Araragi was so excited. Shinobu actually licked his dick. She grabbed it again on the shaft and her tongue was playing with the head. She pulled down his foreskin and caressed his glans with her tongue making him moan louder than he wanted to. He was so loaded and still surprised by this sudden outbreak of Shinobus feelings. He moaned again as she gently bit his shaft and started sucking on his cock. Araragi completely sank into the rhythm of the up and down and slowly recognized the feeling that was building up when he was about to come.

Shinobus head was still underwater, sucking Araragis dick. She didn't care about the water since she couldn't drown. All she was thinking about, was that she soon would have his long rod inside of her.

Araragi was close to his limit. His right hand grabbed a load of Shinobus hair as his left hand stroke her shoulder. He felt a big pressure building up in his penis. The feeling grew stronger and stronger and as she was swallowing his cock as deep as she could, he felt that his dick was pumping his sperm upwards and suddenly it exploded in her mouth. She spilled some of the thick juice and it was floating to the surface. Shinobu swallowed the rest and so her head came out of the water. She smirked at Araragi, who had a still little confused, but horny, look on his face. He didn't really understand the situation. "What exactly was this for?" He asked. "Human...your blood is making my insides really hot. I can't hold back now. I need you...no...i WANT you inside of me!" Araragi was waiting a long time for this moment to happen. Not with Shinobu but to finally lose his virginity to someone. And Shinobu in her grown-up shape was just the hottest, sexiest person he had ever seen. He climed out of the bathtub and took her hand. She climbed out as well and followed him to the door. The boy opened it and glanced outside, looking for his sisters. Wet and naked as they were, they ran to his room. He closed and locked the door and studied her now fully visible body as she was standing completely naked in front of him. He walked up to her and their lips met again. His one hand now slowly wandered down to her vagina as his other hand groped her mounds and played with her sensitive nipple. She moaned in joy as two of his fingers entered her folds. Araragi never saw a vagina in real life, only on pictures so he tried to recall it. With the mental picture in mind his thumb caressed her clit as his index- and middlefinger entered her pussy deeply. He felt that she was extremely wet and that his member got erect again.

Shinobu recognized that Araragis dick grew to its full size, as he was fondling her breasts and her clit. She pulled him very close to herself and gave him a deep kiss while moaning quietly over the pleasure he gave her. She broke away from his grip and lay on his bed, spreading her legs revealing her pink, and now extremely wet, entrance. She took Araragis hand and pulled him very closely. She clearly could see that he was a little bit nervous. "Everything is alright" she said "I want it...now!"

He sank down to his knees and licked all the way over her thighs to her exposed pussy. He smelled the scent of her folds and got really aroused by that making his dick almost explode without her doing anything. He softly licked over the outsides of her pussy making her moan a little bit. Then his tongue circulated around her clit which was making her almost go completely wild. She moaned really loud as his tongue entered her folds and his hands still groped her firm mounds. He tasted her insides and Shinobu got completely crazy over it. She screamed in lust and grabbed his hair, trying not to lose her mind. "Please...my master...I want you in me...now...!" He stood up from his position, just about to thrust his member into her entrance as he paused. "Wait..Shinobu...we have no protection...what if I get you pregnant?" "Stupid human...I'm a vampire you forgot? I'm technically dead. I can't get pregnant. And now stop talking!" Araragi was calmed down by this statement and stroke her entrance with his erection. She buried her fingernails in his butt cheeks as she was once again almost going crazy about the sensation.Their bond was so strong that Araragi could feel Shinobus arousal and it was exactly the other way around, so both of them could feel the double sexual excitation.

He pressed his erection against her entrance, slowly entering her. She moaned really loud in lust so he pushed it all the way in. Shinobu screamed in surprise and tightened her legs making it really tight for Araragi. He felt her pulsing insides and his heart rate elevated as he thrusted faster and faster into her wet entrance. He never felt anything as good as this in his entire life. His hand still lay on her breasts so he started caressing her nipples again, when she was pulling him closer giving him a deep kiss. He felt like he almost melted while he pushed his dick further and further inside of her. He was just about to come as he stopped moving. He was scared that the pulsing of her pussy alone could make his dick explode so he didn't dare to move at all and instead sucked one of her pink nipples into his mouth. When he was sure that he was safe, he pulled his member out of her slimy entrance and lay next to her pulling her on top of him. They switched positions and now Shinobu sank down on his extremely hard penis, which once again entered her. Now she was the one determining the speed and she wanted it...hard. She moved her hips in circles and he tried to shove his dick completely inside of her, matching her rhythm. Her boobs bounced up and down as she was moving and she grabbed his shoulders that she didn't lose her balance. They were completely sunk in their movement as they both felt that they were close to coming again. Araragis dick got extremely hot and waves of pleasure flooded his body as did Shinobus. She had gone completely wild and was riding him really hard and fast. "Oh..my god...I'm about to come...!" He shouted. "Urgh..kuku...ku...me, too..." she moaned with her last remaining power as their bodies were completely filled with lust. Shinobus entrance tightened as she was twitching around on him and his dick started pumping again. He felt so hot and suddenly everything felt like fireworks. He completely exploded in lust and pleasure and his dick fired one shot after another inside of her wet twitching insides. Shinobu couldn't hold it all inside so the sperm flowed out of her covering his dick in hot juice.

Slowly they came back to their minds. Araragi realized that he was still inside of her and pulled out, which caused all the remaining sperm to flow out on the sheets. The sexy vampire lady and the hot boy calmed down and their breaths slowed down. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, still breathless. "Kukuku...you let me live in your shadow and you let me suck your blood...that's the least thing I can do" she said, as her body started to shrink to its previous size. "Also I'm very fond of you so...maybe we can repeat this." Shinobu now had returned to her original size. "Thanks to you I'm feeling finally complete again. It's been years since I felt something like this." "Sure...I really enjoyed it too. It was really...surprising but, oh my god, you are so damn attractive in your mighty form!" "Kukuku. It's your fault I look the way I do now. Just let me suck your blood a lot and I will be to your will and as hot as you never would have dreamed of." "Agreed." he answered, pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The End

**I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction. I'm planning to do a Araragi x Black Hanekawa story. Idk when i'm going to write it but if you like this story I have a motivation to write the next story :) Just let me know. You can also write me a PM with requests for stories. (On my profile you'll find the Animes and Games I know/want to write about).**


	2. The Return of the Cat

**The Return of the Cat**

**Since you guys liked the last chapter so much and were so enthusiastic about the Araragi Koyomi x Black Hanekawa idea, here it is. ****J****It takes place after the events of Bakemonogatari (I guess... like between Nisemonogatari and the second season, since Nekomonogatari is the prequel to Bakemonogatari^^). It's a lemon, too so if you're offended by nudity etc. please don't read it.**

Time has passed since Araragi defeated Black Hanekawa. The apparition vanished as suddenly as it appeared. The boy was glad about this fact. He hated this cat. He wasn't sure about his feelings towards the class rep, but he knew that he absolutely disliked this fucking apparition.

It ripped his arm off and hurt him in various other ways. Not that it harmed him seriously, because it healed extremely fast since he was a vampire, but it was painful as hell. Not to forget that it was attacking different people all over the city.

He didn't want to hurt Hanekawa at all. He was thinking several times, that it may be possible, that he loved her. But then his mind always wandered back to Senjougahara. This purple haired beauty, who he loved so much, was his girlfriend. He knew she was quite a Tsundere, but he also loved this aspect of her personality.

Of course she was difficult sometimes because she always teased him, and he reacted a little bit allergic to it. It was like he was having an allergy on strawberries, but he still ate them because he loved them.

He actually never 'ate' Senjougahara in any way. He never had intercourse or anything else sexual with her before. It's not like he didn't want to, but he knew that she was really shy in this context.

Since her mother got into this sect and allowed the leader to rape her, Senjougahara was a little bit afraid of men's private zones. It surely sounded a little bit silly, but Araragi understood her and respected that she wanted to wait with it.

He wasn't a virgin anymore since Shinobus sudden outbreaks of feelings and lust a few months back. Nothing had changed between those two and they had sex once in a month. He didn't think of it as betraying Senjougahara since they were practically the same person.

Well…they weren't, but Araragi looked at it like this, because he didn't like the idea of cheating on her. He loved Senjougahara but Shinobu fulfilled his needs and desires. He just thought of it as masturbating and tried to not worry about it too much.

The black haired teenager never would've expected to see Black Hanekawa again.

It was a warm afternoon. Araragi sat on a chair at a desk in his classroom. Through an open window a slight breeze blew through the room. The boy put his head back and looked at the ceiling. He enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his skin. When he looked back in direction of the blackboard, he saw Hanekawa Tsubasa sitting in front of him.

Her twin tails were moving smoothly over her back, as the breeze hit her. She looked prompting in his face and frowned.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Araragi asked confused. He wasn't paying attention at what she said. His thoughts were with his two sisters. Karen, the strong and cheeky girl and Tsukihi, the shy and more passive girl. The fire sisters. _"So stupid"_ he thought.

"I was asking if you could take on the division for the clubs next week. I would do it but my parents want me to come with them to…somewhere." Hanekawa replied. She looked a little bit nervous, which was unusual for her. Normally she seemed completely self-concious but now…

"Uhm…yeah I guess I can do it. I have nothing to do at all so…" He didn't lie. Why would he. Araragi was happy about the extra task he got. He didn't find any apparitions to fight and Oshino was absent. When he went to visit Senjougahara, he learned that she was on a business trip with her father. He was wondering why she would come with him, but he was sure that she had her reasons.

"Why do your parents want to take you somewhere, when there's still school, in the first place?" the boy asked.

"Well…I'm not really sure…" she stuttered a little bit.

"Everything alright Hanekawa?" Araragi leaned a bit forward looking at her face which turned really white. Her skin was completely pale and her eyes where wandering around, as if she didn't know where to look. Araragi could see that she was avoiding his gaze. "Is it the cat?"

Hanekawas eyes widened and she gulped. "How could you know that…?"

"You're a totally calm person, but when it comes to this apparition, you're totally freaking out. I know you well enough that I can tell." He smirked a bit. What a failure. He had no motivation to deal with that retarded cat again. He rested his head on his arm and his fingers played with the tousled dark hair.

_"__Why is it appearing again? The last times it came because of her stress. I thought we eliminated that problem." _Araragi thought by himself. "Did your father hit you again?"

Hanekawa winced. She rolled her right sleeve up her arm and he could see a bunch of bruises. The class reps arm was colored in various shades of blue green and yellow.

_"__What an asshole. How can this guy even have the right to raise a child? Too bad I promised her to keep it for me." _Araragi was on his way home. After he checked that Hanekawa was okay, she compelled him to not tell it anyone. He was once again in this situation.

Of course he liked Hanekawa. Very much so. But he also knew that she could be a little monster. She was kind of a know-it-all and he could understand that her so-called 'parents' lost their nerves a couple of times. It was no justification for hitting the girl but it was a reason.

Araragi stopped his bike at a crosswalk and suddenly something came into his mind. Black Hanekawa always attacked random people so she could relieve class reps stress. But in the last days, he didn't hear any reports about people getting attacked or any sightings of a giant white cat jumping over the roofs.

_"__That's weird…why isn't she assaulting anyone, even though she's back?"_ He decided to talk to Shinobu when they were at home. Since the blonde vampire loved Donuts he stopped at the donut shop and bought a box, filled with different types of the round tarts. He threw the box in the basket, got on his bike and drove home.

When he opened the door, he instantly saw Karen, sitting on the stairs. She got up and ran towards him, jumping in the air and kicking his face. His body flew back outside and crashed into the fence.

"Hey what the hell?!" he shouted, trying to stand up. The girl in the yellow track suit took his head and smashed it on the ground.

"Why are you home so late?! Tsukihi and I worried about you!" His little sister shouted. She clearly looked angry but Araragi could see a smile in her eyes.

"Pfft. I'm old enough to come home whenever I want. I had work to do with Hanekawa." He replied, having an annoyed look on his face. The boy pushed his sister aside and stood up.

"You're just too lazy to make dinner by yourself. I'm not cooking again. Ask Tsukihi to help you."

"Hahaha…you caught me." Karen laughed and petted his shoulder. "Mum and dad are absent again so it's just the three of us."

"No it's just the two of you. I'm probably heading out later."

"Oh jeez…are you trying to score with Hanekawa again?" Karen loved teasing his brother, especially when the topic was his love life.

"You know I've got a girlfriend. I never would try anything weird with Hanekawa. We're just friends and by the way, we are both class reps, so I have to work with her very often." Araragi wasn't very motivated to talk to his sister so he just rushed into the house, not waiting for a response.

He went straight to his room and closed the door. Then he took out the box with donuts and placed it on the bed.

"I thought you would never come home. I'm bored." Shinobu was sitting upside down in the upper corner of his room. Her hair was hanging down due to the gravity.

"I brought you something." Araragi smiled. He could see the enthusiasm on Shinobus face when she spotted the box. Shinobu normally had a rather neutral, bored look on her face, but every time she realized that she was about to get some donuts she suddenly was excited and even a little smile was on her face.

She let herself fall down on the bed and crawled over the sheets towards the box. She grabbed it in a quick move and started to devour the sweet, diabetes-filled rings.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Shinobu asked, still nibbling on one of the donuts. He wasn't surprised that she knew. She could feel his discomfort and he was happy that he didn't have to bring the topic up by himself.

"Black Hanekawa is back." He simply said.

Shinobu frowned. She didn't like the cat. The white haired apparition was too noisy and annoying. She didn't care about the class rep at all, but this bitch always got on her nerves. She didn't have the wish at all, to deal with it again.

"So?" the vampire lady wasn't happy at all about this circumstance. She knew that in the end she had to handle the situation again and she just didn't want to.

"Well…she wasn't actually attacking someone lately, so I'm not sure how we should deal with the situation right now." Araragi knew that Shinobu was pissed. He didn't want to bother her with it, but in case of a fight he would need her again.

"When she's not attacking anyone, why should you deal with her? The cat is just there. As long as she's not harming anyone, you should just ignore her."

"Hmm…maybe you're right. I'll just have an eye on it. I don't want to risk another cat rampage." The teenager was insecure. In case that Black Hanekawa was going on a killing spree again, he had to stop her right away. But why should he risk of getting hurt, when she wasn't doing anything? He also was still kind of afraid of her life draining power. Through a simple touch, she could simply steal the life power of any person. Even he was in danger.

"Well I don't think that it makes any sense to overreact now." He didn't want Shinobu to get more pissed so he tried to stop talking about this topic.

"Good." Shinobu finished eating all the donuts and threw the box in the trash can. The vampire always took a 'nap', that's how she called it, after eating donuts. Araragi had the opinion that she just took a couple of donuts out of the box to eat them later when she was in his shadow again and couldn't get disturbed.

He didn't care. The boy knew that she needed her space. It was quite late, so he lay down on his mattress and soon fell in a restless sleep.

The screeching of his window was the noise that woke him up. He shivered since a cold breeze came in. He looked on the clock and realized that it was 2 a.m. Araragi wasn't tired at all. No matter which time it was, he always was fully awake. Even now. He stood up and went to the window to close it.

_"__I can't remember leaving the window open." _He thought _"The only explanation is…"_ he couldn't finish his thought, since he heard a giggling behind him.

"Nyahahaha foolish human." Black Hanekawa exclaimed.

Araragi turned around and saw the white haired cat in human form sitting in front of the door. As always, she only was wearing class reps underwear, a black bra and a black thong. He blushed. The teenager has seen her often in this outfit, since he had to deal with her several times, but he never got used to the look.

Although Black Hanekawa was an apparition, she still was extremely hot. She didn't really look like Hanekawa Tsubasa anymore but Araragi still could see some aspects they had in common, like the slender body shape and the big breasts.

"What are you doing here, cat?" Araragi asked calmly. He was surprised that she came to see him.

"How rude you are…I was nyat even hearing a greeting. And that even though we haven't seen in ages, nyan." Black Hanekawa smirked at him. She was like this all the time. Everything was a joke to her.

"There is a good reason for that. Why are you here? I thought we dealt with class reps stress level. You never should've come back." Till now she didn't make any attempt to attack him, which not really calmed him down. The brown haired boy saw the cat chewing on some kind of plant. It was green and…well…looked like a plant.

Black Hanekawas yellow eyes glowed slightly in the darkness. She didn't answer him but laughed again instead.

"What do you want from me?" Araragi exclaimed, clearly annoyed by her presence. He was so distracted by her half naked look and he could feel his cheeks getting redder and much hotter.

"I want you to do me a favor, nyan."

"Aha? And why should I do that?" Araragi was confused. Why would the apparition want him to do anything for her?

"Don't worry. You'll like it. Just come with me. I won't harm you I promise, nyan." Araragi was skeptical but he was also curious.

"Fine…where should I go?" He wasn't in the mood for walking somewhere but he also wanted to know what Black Hanekawa wanted from him.

"Nyahaha. There's no need to walk. I'll carry you that's much faster." Before Araragi could do anything against it, she grabbed him and jumped out of the window. The teenager screamed at her touch, expecting her to drain his life power. But nothing happened.

_"__What's going on?" _He asked himself, but didn't say anything. It was warm outside even though it was in the middle of the night. The cat jumped from roof to roof till they reached the old school building Oshino was usually in. She jumped through one of the windows and landed on the floor, letting Araragi stand.

"What are we doing here? What was the favor you wanted me to do?" Araragi was confused. He didn't lose his life power by her touch and she didn't harm him in any other way. And now they were in this old building. What was her intention?

Black Hanekawa just took the plant she was holding the whole time and started chewing on it again. "Well…as you knyow I'm here due to your class reps stress level. Her parents are playing a big role again in this matter but the other part…is as always you. She never lost her feelings towards you and since you got this girl by your side nyow…Senjougahara Hitagi was her name, her stress level increased again."

"Oh…okay…. I can understand that she's really stressed again but normally you're running around, attacking people and trying to kill me. What's different now?" He really wanted to know what was wrong.

"Well I was as usually climbing out of her window a week ago. I saw a few pedestrians down the street and was walking towards them when…I came across this plant here, nyan. I have no idea what it is. It was growing on a field next to the street and it had this…smell. I can't describe it but…nyahaha…I just had to taste it and so I did." She didn't make an aggressive impression on Araragi so he just let her finish talking.

"It calmed me down. It totally did. I didn't have the urge to attack anyone. It completely reduced your class reps stress, and I got a little dizzy I lost the draining powers and…well I'm just happy. I'm eating this plant every night nyow and it helps, nyan." She had a big smile on her face. It looked a little bit creepy since she still had those cat fangs.

"Wow. I mean that's really great. But what do you want from me now?" He glanced at the plant in her hand, trying to figure out what it was.

"Well…this wonderful green vegetable or whatever it is has its good sites…but since I ate it I had this desire. I was wondering what it was…but now I know. I need YOU, nyan…!"

"Wait…so you do want to kill me after all?" He shivered and backed away slowly.

"Nyahahaha…no you foolish human! I said I wouldn't harm you. I want you…to take me. It's a desire that built up inside of me since I started eating it and now I just can't take it anymore, nyaan…! I know you want it. I see your eyes observing every inch of my body."

Araragi actually caught himself studying her breasts and her bottom which was almost completely exposed due to the thong she was wearing. He blushed once again and felt his member growing inside of his pants.

Then suddenly he realized which plant she was eating.

"Ehrm…I know what that is! You're eating fucking catnip! Cats are always eating it and they get high and horny from that stuff. It's like weed for cats…!" He almost had to laugh. It was too funny to be true, but he clearly could see the shape of the leaves now.

"Really? Well that explains everything, nyan. But I don't care nyow. I guess it's too late, nyan." As she finished speaking she jumped onto Araragi, throwing him on a pile of old blankets which were laying there. Her hands reached under his shirt, and stroke his muscular chest. Then she ripped his shirt apart. He was too confused and also amused to fight against it, but at this point he didn't care anymore. Her hot body got him turned on completely and since her big breasts were pushing against his chest, he could feel his member almost burst through his pants.

The cat felt his hard length underneath her and started rubbing his crotch with her right hand. "It seems like you are enjoying this, so make me feel good human, nyahaha." She exclaimed really excited.

Araragi hesitated at first but then thought _"Oh what the hell!"_ Then his hands wandered to her back and opened the fastener of her bra. It fell down and revealed her big firm breasts which were decorated with to pink hard nipples. He cupped her breasts with his hands and gently started massaging them.

He clearly could see Black Hanekawas arousal and he was happy that he (or was it the catnip?) had such an effect on her. She opened his zipper and undid his belt, removing his pants and underpants in one quick move. His hard length jumped out and right into her hand. She gripped it hard and started stroking it. Araragi couldn't hold in his loud moan, but he didn't care of the volume since the complete building was abandoned and Oshino wasn't there.

His right hand wandered down to her thong. He hooked his thumb in it and pulled it down, revealing her completely hairless, dripping wet womanhood. He placed his fingers on it and fondled it carefully. He knew from his past experience with Shinobu how a womans body worked but he wasn't sure if the body of a catwoman, high on catnip, would react the same way.

The teenager caressed her folds and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of her tunnels. Only the fingertip was in but Black Hanekawa went completely wild. She twitched with every movement he made and started to stroke his manhood faster and harder. Her other hand grabbed his arm and pulled it away from her vagina. She didn't want to come so soon. She moved down his body and placed her lips on the head of his length.

She sucked a little bit on the glans and then opened her mouth, taking his manhood all in. Araragi was moaning as he felt the warmth of her mouth.

_"__Wow she's so good at this! I guess she's better than Shinobu!" _he thought by himself, when the cat started moving her head up and down, sucking harder and harder on is cock, and he heard Shinobus voice in his head.

_"__I heard that you baka! You'll pay for that once we get home!"_

Araragi had to smirk at Shinobus upset voice but then started loudly to moan again. The cat was hell-bent to make him come really hard. She was taking his cock in as far as she could and then released it again. She repeated that many times till the moment on which Araragi thought he was about to come, but before it could happen, she stopped and laughed quietly.

"Nyahaha! You didn't think I would let you finish so soon! It's your turn human, nyan." She turned around so her pussy was in front of his face. They were in the 69 position now, so she could continue to lick his member but he was able to satisfy her, too.

Araragi now knew that she responded even harder to his 'treatment' than Shinobu did, so he now could tease her really hard. He started licking over the outside of her folds gently and not too hard. The dark haired boy felt Black Hanekawa tensing her body, when she grabbed his shaft and moved her hand up and down. Every time he felt, that she was getting more and more aroused, he stopped licking her and moved his fingers over her thighs towards her womanhood and back.

The white haired beauty got really nervous and shivered every time he touched her. She tried to focus on licking his dick, so she pulled back his foreskin and circulated her tongue around his head. She was satisfied when she heard him moan really loud again.

Araragi began to lick her folds again, but now he didn't stop. His thumb gently caressed her clit and his tongue entered her womanhood. Black Hanekawa groaned in lust as some of her juices flew out of her and right into Araragis mouth. _"So in this situation she is no different from normal woman…good to know" _he thought. He rubbed the little nub harder and his tongue explored her tunnels a little bit deeper.

"Ugh…you're doing really well human, nyan…but I won't let you do better than me!" Her hand grabbed his shaft hard and stroke it up and down really fast while she sucked only on his glans the whole time. Shinobu never did something like that to him and the feeling was completely dazzling. He could feel himself nearing to the point of no return so he tried another strategy. He pulled his tongue out of her tunnels and started licking her clit instead, while two of his fingers entered her folds.

The catwoman didn't expect this and moaned in surprise and pleasure. As he caressed her like that he felt his dick getting extremely hot. It tensed and started pumping, matching Black Hanekawas stroking and sucking till he released all of his semen inside of her mouth.

The cat was startled by the sudden release and let go of his member, which caused it to shoot the last load in her face. She tasted the thick cum and realized that she liked the taste almost more than her catnip, when his effort paid off and she came on top off him. A fresh breeze blew through the window when she just let it go and her juices flew into Araragis open mouth. The cold didn't bother her anyway.

They were both panting and covered in sweat. Black Hanekawa removed the cum on her face with her finger and licked it off. She never would've thought that she'd enjoy the taste of it more than of her beloved catnip.

Araragi was amazed at how good it just felt. She had such a great technique and he was wondering if she was as good in sex as she was in giving blowjobs.

"Nyaaan. That was great! Are you ready for the next round?" The cat has gone completely wild and she wanted more now. Araragi sat up and pushed her off his body. She was right back and jumped on his lap. He moved back so he could lean on the wall, while she grabbed his dick, which was still smudged with cum. She spread the cum over his dick and made it slippery that way. Her fingers played with his head and squeezed it a little bit, then she adjusted it to her womanhood.

Black Hanekawa stroke her entrance with his member and slowly pushed it in. His length was quite large and so she was completely filled inside. Since she sat on his lap, she wrapped his arms around him and buried her fingernails in his back. He could feel the pain but he ignored it because her pulsing insides were wrapping completely around is cock. It even slipped in a bit further when he tried to sit a little bit more comfortable.

"Are you okay?" He was wondering why he even asked her because she was just an apparition, but then something came to his mind. _"She's not attacking people anymore and by the way we are having sex right now so I can be a little bit nicer I guess. And by the way she still is a female so be as gentle as you can be!"_

Araragi grabbed her butt cheeks and started lifting her up and down. Her warm tunnels moved around his dick and he was moaning with every touch. He loved the feeling of their skin connecting and the, surprisingly sweet, scent of her sweat. The cat now also wrapped her legs around the boy's body and he started to thrust his member deeper inside of her tunnels. Her boobs pressed against his chest and he could feel her nipples rubbing across it.

The cat moaned as his dick hit her really deep. She loved this feeling. Whenever she were running around, attacking people, she really felt alive, but this time…she was stunned at how good she felt. Her breath sped up and she started licking and nibbling on his ear carefully.

Araragi could feel her on his ear and he knew that she really was enjoying his rod. He was happy, since he really tried his best at pleasuring her. He himself had a really good time as well. His dick was being milked by her folds and he started to like what she was doing to his ear. One of his hands let go of her butt and moved to her firm breasts.

His fingers hand squeezed her breast and he moved his head closer. He first only licked on her nipple, but then he sucked it inside his mouth and caressed it with his tongue, while still thrusting inside her.

While still having his cock inside of her womanhood, he turned her on her back so that she now lay beneath him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and used the grip to push her down so he could enter her even deeper.

The cat could feel his members throbbing increase within her innards. She leaned forward and their lips touched. Her kiss was much harder than the ones he had received from Shinobu and he could taste his own. They both groaned in lust as his erection thundered into her wetness and he felt himself close to his release.

The cat also was very close to coming again so she let her hand wander down to her clit and rubbed it gently to increase her pleasure. Her tits were bouncing up and down as he jerked his cock harder and harder inside of her. Araragi felt the warmth rising in his length once again and when he just reached the limit he screamed in lust. His member exploded inside of her and he released several loads of cum right in her womb.

Black Hanekawa wasn't less pleasured. Her folds were milking his dick completely as her walls were tightening, pulling out every drop of sperm that was left.

_"__I think I'm getting addicted to this. The feeling of his warm juice filling me up inside is just…" _She didn't finish her thought since Araragi collapsed on top of her. They were both panting heavily and their sweat and other body fluids mixed. He just lay on top of her trying to calm down. Her boobs were very comfortable in that way. Her nipples still were so hard that they almost pierced his chest. He loved it.

After a couple of minutes, when their breathing went to normal again, the teenager realized that his cock still was inside of her. He wanted to pull out but Black Hanekawa stopped him, by wrapping her legs around his back again.

"Just stay like this a while please…nyan…." He never experienced the catwoman so fragile before. He lay his head on her breasts and could her heart beat really fast.

"Hahaha I really turned you on didn't I?" He was happy that he managed to please her this well. He succeeded and now he could return home, where an angry Shinobu would wait for him.

"You did, nyahaha" the cat also calmed down but still didn't let him pull out. It was on the contrary. She even started to move her hips back and forth, which caused his member to slowly grow hard again. "You're quite lively aren't you, nyan?"

"Well I had some practice." He replied. "Aren't we finished?" Araragi asked when she squeezed his dick between her folds.

"There's one thing I want to try out before I let you go."

She released him by unwrapping her legs from his back. He pulled his sticky cock out of her and she felt his sperm slowly flowing out of her. She kneeled in front of him and let some saliva flow on his length. Her hand stroke his now really wet dick up and down again. When it was hard as a rock, she let go of it and sucked on two of her fingers. Then she moved them down to her vagina, but instead of stopping there, she placed her wet fingers on her anus gently rubbing it and making it wet and moist.

She exerted some pressure on it and her middle finger finally entered it. Shortly after her index finger followed up. She tried to widen it as much as possible when she said "Take me one last time human, nyan…but this time on this place!"

Araragis eyes widened. "Are you sure? I could hurt you!" He never did anal with Shinobu before, so this was new for him too.

"Yes, I want it. I'm sure!" she replied as her fingers entered her ass deeper. Araragi didn't want to let her do everything by herself so he moved his head back to her pussy. He sticked his tongue out and circulated around her clit once again. The teenager now knew exactly which buttons he had to push, to make her meow like the cat she was. "Nyaaaaaaan" she shouted. It felt so good. Her fingers in her ass and his lips on her womanhood. This was just great.

"Uggh…I'm ready now…nyan. Do it!" Araragi nodded and told her to get on all fours. She followed his orders and moved her butt towards his cock.

He pressed his tip against her anus and slowly entered it. "Everything alright?" he asked her. She responded by simply nodding. "Go for it!" the cat exclaimed. He heard condescension in her voice so he thrusted his length inside her ass in one smooth move. Black Hanekawa screamed in surprise but she didn't complain. It hurt a little bit, but with every move and every thrust, she liked it more.

His hands grabbed her breasts from behind and caressed her nipples, as he pushed his dick in and out of her hole. She held her body weight up, by pressing her right hand on the floor, while her left hand caressed her clit.

Araragi was in an exstacy. Her hole was so extremely tight. Much tighter than her womanhood. He didn't know if he liked it more but he definitely loved it. It completely squeezed his cock as he pounded his hilt into her warmth while squeezing and rubbing her breasts together.

Even with their release right around the corner they didn't stop pleasuring each other. He enjoyed her tightening innards and felt that his cock started to twitch again. The head of his length was burning and Black Hanekawa felt that his member got even harder than before. Her clit was really sweaty too and she felt her juices flowing out of her womanhood.

This was the moment where both of them came. They screamed in lust and pleasure as Black Hanekawa started squirting her juices all over the blankets and Araragi pulled out. He gave his dick two hard strokes with his hand, which brought him to his release. His dick was pumping really hard and catapulted his thick sperm out of his cock and all over her ass, her back and he even shot two loads into her mouth, which she swallowed instantly. Black Hanekawa couldn't hold herself up anymore and she fell down on the sweat and juice covered blankets. Araragis body followed.

The body of the cat was completely covered in sperm. She loved the warm feeling on her skin but she wasn't aware of her environment anymore as her mind drifted away "Thank you...nyan." was the only thing the beauty with the yellow eyes could say.

"You're welcome." the brown haired boy replied.

Araragi pulled her into a tight hug. He could feel her body change under his hands and suddenly it wasn't the white haired cat laying in his arms, but the dark haired Hanekawa Tsubasa. She slightly opened her uncomprehending eyes and saw Araragi holding her.

"What happened…Araragi-kun?"

"Nothing" he replied "go back to sleep my dear".

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes.

They were in this position for a while, then Araragi let her body go and got up. He cleaned his and Hanekawa Tsubasas body as well as he could with one of the old blankets and put his pants back on. Since his shirt was ripped in scraps he just let it be and clothed Hanekawa with the few pieces she had.

After they were both more or less clothed, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the building. Then he slowly carried her home. The moon was shining really bright that night so he could see the way clearly. He looked down at the sleeping class rep in his arms and smiled. Her skin was shining pale in the white moonlight. She really was beautiful.

When they arrived at her house he saw the open window of her room. He took her on his back and climbed up to the window. In her room he lay her down on her bed and tucked her in her warm blanket. He sat by her side a while and watched her sleep. Then he kissed her cheek and closed the window. He sneaked through the front door and got on his way back home.

**So this was my second story of the Monogatari Series. I really hope that you liked it since I really enjoyed writing this chapter (I love Black Hanekawa :3). Please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of this story, I really love reading them! I can't imagine any other good pairing for future Monogatari stories so if you have suggestions or any other story wishes please send me a PM or something :)**

**BTW I know that catnip doesn't work like that at all, but a friend suggested it and I loved the idea so much that I just had to take it in (I laughed my ass off :D ).**

**And now one short note to all cat owners out there: **

**If you don't talk to your cat about catnip, who will?**


End file.
